Mih Evas I: Fathers, Brothers and Monsters
by Alexannah
Summary: CH3 UP! House elves causing chaos, falling ill, Chamber of Secrets, finding a family, lifelike nightmares, overprotective brothers .. All in all, an interesting year for Harry Severus Glandur. LEOC SSLE ADMM [Not Severitus but inspired by some]
1. No Smoke Without Fire

_**Summary:** Harry's having an interesting summer. Even after visits from Dobby, falling ill, finding a family, moving house and being friendly to Snape of all people, it's nothing compared to what his second year of Hogwarts has in store for him. Who's opening the Chamber of Secrets this time around? What do his nightmares of falling out of windows mean? And is his brother really being too protective? _

**Rating:** T at present, subject to change

**Warnings:** Slash and M-Preg references, future Ron/Harry slash

**Disclaimer:** JKR owns all … Why do I even bother?

**Author's Notes:** This fic in an AU (big surprise) beginning in the summer of CoS. No more notes for now, only that I have no idea where the idea sprang from, so don't ask. Enjoy!  
Oh, and it's NOT a Severitus or Sevitus, just inspired by some of the plots that appear in them.

* * *

**  
Mih Evas I: Fathers, Brothers and Monsters**

**Chapter One: No Smoke Without Fire**

By Alexannah

"Fred, be quiet! You'll wake Mum!"

"Your whispering is louder than me walking!"

"Why on earth did I get you squeaky slippers for Christmas? I must have been mad -"

"Ron, shut up -"

"And just what is going on here?"

"Damn!"

"George Weasley, watch your language! What are you three doing sneaking around in the middle of the night? … _Are those your father's car keys???_"

* * *

Harry groaned and rubbed his forehead. Three days he'd been stuck in this room. He'd just awoken from a strange dream where he was shut in a zoo. _Well_, he thought, _at least it wasn't a nightmare about Voldemort this time_. 

He swung his legs out of bed and stopped, half-standing, with a moan. The moment he'd moved his vision had swam. Now he thought about it, his headache was more than just his scar prickling, and he shivered although it was warm.

_Great_, he thought. _I'm ill. That's the last thing I need._ _Damn you, Dobby the house-elf._

Harry collapsed back onto the bed, his energy drained from him. His head was now pounding furiously and he grabbed his covers and pulled them up around him, burying his face in the pillow. Already he felt ready to go back to sleep.

_At least sleeping will pass the time_, he thought drowsily.

* * *

"Mum, this isn't going to work," Ron muttered, staring at the front of Number Four. "If they know we're wizards they're not going to let us in." 

"Of course they will," Mrs Weasley said bracingly. "I know you said they're not fond of magic, but once we tell them you're Harry's friend -"

"Mum, they _hate_ magic, and they _hate_ Harry. It's got to be them that's stopping him from writing."

"Don't be ridiculous, they're his family." Mrs Weasley pressed the doorbell, and they both jumped at the noise it made.

The door opened, and they came face-to-face with an annoyed-looking woman wearing an apron.

"Yes?"

"Hello," Mrs Weasley started. "I'm Molly Weasley, this is my son Ron, he's a friend of Harry's -"

"He's not at home," Petunia stated before slamming the door.

Mrs Weasley rapped on the door sharply and it opened again.

"Excuse me," she said, still polite, "but could you tell us when he'll be back -"

"There's no Harry Potter here. Go away!"

Petunia slammed the door again and they heard the chain being put across.

"Told you," Ron said.

* * *

"Albus, firecall for you." 

Minerva ripped back the covers. "Albus! Wake up!"

"Eh?" Albus blinked. "What time is it?"

"Fire – call," Minerva said slowly and clearly. "In the living-room."

"Don't worry dear, I'll get it," he mumbled, pulling on a dressing-gown inside out and stumbling into the next room.

"Albus!"

"Molly!"

Albus darted behind the sofa as he realised who was in the flames. "What do you want? Lovely to see you, by the way."

Molly said, still with her eyes closed, "I'm worried about Harry …"

* * *

"Mrs Dursley?" 

The woman stared at him, taking in his odd appearance. "Yes?"

"I'm Albus Dumbledore, I'm Harry's headmaster. May I come in?"

"What do you want?" Petunia glared.

Albus was slightly taken aback at the less-that-friendly attitude but continued nonetheless. "I've received some concerns from Harry's friends because he hasn't been answering letters -"

"What letters?"

"The letters they've been sending all summer," Albus replied, starting to get annoyed but trying not to show it.

"None have arrived," Petunia said in a tone that suggested that the subject was now closed. "Will that be all?" She was already closing the door. Albus put a hand out to stop her.

"May I see Harry?"

"Why?" she said suspiciously.

"Do I need a reason to see one of my students?" _My favourite student_, he added silently, then mentally scolded himself for admitting it consciously.

"He's … not at home."

Albus knew that wasn't true and said so. "I can tell where Harry is because of the wards I placed around this house eleven years ago, Petunia." He began to take out his wand.

"Not here!" she hissed, grabbing his arm and pulling him into the house.

"Where is Harry, his room?" Albus asked as Petunia shut the door and pulled the curtains in the hall, as if afraid what the neighbours would think if they saw her with him.

"… Yes," she admitted, her eyes on his wand. "But it will do you no good – he's ill."

"Ill?"

"Yes, ill. He's been in bed for about a week." She hesitated, before adding, "My husband tried to get him out to do his chores but he wouldn't even sit up."

Albus scrutinised Petunia for a moment, before nodding. His fingers tightened around his wand and he murmured a spell out of the corner of his mouth as she dug in her pocket.

"Second on the left, and you'll need these." She flung a fistful of keys at him. Albus caught them neatly, looked at them apprehensively, and began to slowly walk upstairs.

When he rounded the corner, listening intently, he heard the soft click of a lock and smiled. He'd been right: Petunia was doing a runner. Well, she wouldn't get far.

It became apparent what the keys were for when he saw the huge locks on Harry's door. His heart skipped a beat as he saw the cat flap at the bottom. What in Merlin's name was _that_ for? He didn't want to know.

Albus unlocked the door and pulled it open, reeling backwards, a hand clamped over his nose and mouth. The first thing he did was open the window with his wand from the doorway, then he spotted Harry.

The boy wasn't even in bed: he was laying on the floor, his covers half-on him and half still on the bed. From the look of things, someone had dragged him out by the ankles and then left him there, and he hadn't even be well enough to get back in.

_Those effing Dursleys!_ Albus could hear Petunia attempting to start the car outside and decided to deal with her later. He knelt down by Harry, examining him.

Harry seemed to be asleep. There was vomit on the floor next to him and he obviously hadn't been able to get out of bed to go to the toilet either. Albus cast a general Scourgify and gently lifted Harry onto the bed. Harry moaned in his sleep and an arm crept round the headmaster's neck. Albus gently eased him off him and felt his forehead.

"You've got a bit of a fever," he murmured. "Where do the Dursleys keep the medicine?"

After rummaging through the cabinet in the bathroom he decided he'd be better off with Poppy's potions and sent a note to her with the newly-freed Hedwig. He pulled up Harry's covers before tiptoeing out of the room. He had a pissed-off Petunia Dursley to deal with.

**TBC … **

_Next chapter:__ More Weasleys, bit of Minerva, the Dursleys' fate, and the first OC_


	2. Flea in Fear

_**Summary:**__ Harry's having an interesting summer. Even after visits from Dobby, falling ill, finding a family, moving house and being friendly to Snape of all people, it's nothing compared to what his second year of Hogwarts has in store for him. Who's opening the Chamber of Secrets this time around? What do his nightmares of falling out of windows mean? And is his brother really being too protective? Not a Severitus/Sevitus but inspired by some of the plots. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Raunien and a couple of other OCs are mine, but the rest belong to JKR … Nooooo!!!!! _

_**Author's Notes:**__ Apologies to everyone who really wanted to witness the Dursleys get their comeuppance, but I do like to leave those sort of things to the imagination – it really is more fun that way.  
I've also __**updated**__:  
__**PP:THF  
THNtS  
WDYTYA?  
**I will be updating** EaGL** and** SWaSL** asap but I do have exams people!_

-----

**Chapter Two: Flea in Fear  
**  
Half an hour later, Harry was peacefully sleeping under the effects of paracetamol and one of Poppy's mild headache draughts in the Dursleys' spare room, in clean pyjamas and smelling a little more pleasant. He hadn't woken enough for Albus to give him a wash, but a good cleaning charm would do for now.

Back in Harry's room, whilst waiting for him to wake up, Albus had stripped his bed and piled the sheets in the laundry, scrubbed the carpet, recovered his school things from the cupboard under the stairs, fed and watered Hedwig and cleaned her cage, piled all of Dudley's old clothes in a black plastic bag with a mind to buying Harry some decent clothes, and sent all three Dursleys out with not so much a flea as an entire swarm in their ears – literally. Petunia and Vernon seemed more afraid of what Albus might do to them than their house, and left hurriedly, probably to buy up the nearest pet store's entire stock of flea powder.

Harry still hadn't woken. Albus paused, satisfied with his work upstairs, and just stood to watch him sleep for a few minutes.

"I left you with these people," he murmured sadly, brushing Harry's hair out of his face gently before taking his temperature. It had dropped slightly.

-----

"I don't _know_, Raunien!" Minerva snapped at the man pacing back and forth in front of her. "And will you stop doing that, it's getting on my nerves!"

The man glared at her. He looked quite young, though lined, and his face was twisted in a worried frown.

"Albus should have been back ages ago. How long does it take to check if a child is all right?"

"I imagine longer than usual if the child in question is in the Dursleys' care."

Raunien made a growling noise in his throat and paced harder. "Those -"

"If you're that concerned about Harry, you can go yourself," Minerva interrupted. "Stop doing that!"

"You know I can't," Raunien moaned.

"No I don't. And do you mean the incessant pacing or -"

"Going to the Muggles'," he said through gritted teeth.

"No, you never mentioned that. Why can't you?"

"Because – because -" He seemed to cast around for something to say, and then gave up. "I just can't!"

"Can't what?"

The bickering pair looked up. "Albus! You've been gone ages!"

"Harry's not in trouble," Albus said quickly to the unanswered question. "Just a bit under the weather. The Dursleys weren't being particularly good carers so I'm staying there till he's better. Okay, I'd better get back to him now; see you later."

He turned back to the fireplace but Raunien stepped in front of him.

"What do you mean by 'not particularly good carers'?" he said suspiciously.

Albus blinked. "Ada, what are you doing here?"

Raunien held up his hands as if surrendering. "Is it a crime for me to stop by once in a while? Anyway, forget that. What about the Dursleys?"

"They're probably emptying the planet's supply of flea powder as we speak."

"Flea powder?" Raunien blinked.

"It's a Muggle thing, Ada," Albus said tiredly.

"I know, thanks Albus. I'm not completely ignorant of the Muggle world. I meant what has that got to do with anything?"

"I – er – gave them all fleas. Don't look at me like that!" he added, hurt. "You would too if you were there!"

"What did they do?" Minerva and Raunien asked at the same time.

"Well, it's more a question of what they _didn't_ do. Harry was completely neglected and is too ill to do anything for himself. Which is why I need to get back _now_ in case he needs something, so could you possibly move please Ada?"

Raunien stepped out of his way, shocked into silence. It was Minerva who spoke as Albus grabbed the Floo powder.

"You can't send him back to that place again, Albus."

"I know," Albus assured her and left the room.

-----

Harry groaned and squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to go back to sleep. His head felt like it was splitting open and his stomach was churning.

"Ugh," he mumbled.

"Harry?"

He cracked an eye open slightly to see who was in the room with him. The voice sounded familiar but he couldn't place it. The room was quite dim and he couldn't see much.

"Who's there?" he managed to croak out.

The voice spoke again, a bit nearer this time. "It's me, Professor Dumbledore." A gentle hand felt his forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Ick," was all Harry could reply with. He shuddered slightly and repressed another wave of nausea, and tried to open his eyes a bit more. "What're you do'ng here?"

"Your friends the Weasleys were concerned you weren't answering their letters to you." Dumbledore was beginning to come into focus as Harry's eyes grew used to the dark. "I believe they turned up here to see you and your – er – charming relatives turned them away. After that they contacted me to make sure you were all right. It's a good thing I did too."

"Mm." Harry didn't feel capable of composing anything too long. "This isn't my room?" he croaked questioningly.

"No, you're in the spare room. I moved you in here yesterday when I arrived."

"Um … thanks Professor," Harry muttered. There was something in Dumbledore's tone that made him feel uneasy; made him feel sure Dumbledore knew too much about his home life. His stomach squirmed in embarrassment, which didn't seem to suit well with him.

Dumbledore moved with reflexes that would be more suited to a man of twenty, managing to move Harry over so he was facing the edge of the bed, conjure a bucket and get out of the line of fire himself. He rubbed Harry's back in what seemed to be a soothing gesture while he threw up, and a few minutes later he wiped Harry's face with a cloth and moved him back onto the bed properly before Vanishing the bucket's contents with his wand. Harry was shaking: vomiting on an empty stomach was worse than on a full one.

"Yuck," Harry muttered, closing his eyes.

Dumbledore murmured a spell and a second later Harry's mouth had lost the bitter taste, and felt like he'd just brushed his teeth. "Better?"

"Mm … Yeah, thanks."

"Not as good as the real thing I'm afraid, but it will do for now."

Harry nodded, and then winced and put a hand to his head as it jarred. "Ow."

"Headache?"

"Bad one."

Something was pushed into his hand. "This will help."

Harry opened one eye. It was a small bottle of dark brown potion.

"I got Madam Pomfrey to send it," Dumbledore explained as Harry took a gulp and grimaced. "It's the best one she has."

Already Harry's headache was ebbing away. "That's nice," he murmured appreciatively. "Professor, where are my aunt and uncle?"

"Ah …"

-----

Minerva looked up in mild surprise. "You're back! How's Harry?"

"A little better," Albus said tiredly, sitting down next to her. "Still in bed though."

"Didn't he think it was odd you were there?"

"No …" Albus stifled a yawn. "I just told him the Weasleys were worried. I don't think he took it in very well anyway, he was half asleep."

"Are you going back?"

He nodded. "I left him asleep for the moment – I knew you would be worried."

Minerva sighed. "Raunien was more than I was. I haven't seen him that uptight before. He said something strange too …"

"What?"

"He said he couldn't go the Muggles'. When I asked why he just shrugged it off. It's not anything to do with the protection, is it?"

Albus shook his head, frowning. "No, otherwise I wouldn't have been allowed in … Strange. What else did he say?"

"Just that he was concerned about Harry there. And with good reason. Albus, what are we going to do with him now?"

Albus sighed. "I don't know. The only place he can be protected is Hogwarts … there isn't anywhere else."

"You can't!"

Albus and Minerva both looked up in surprise. "Ada! We were just talking about you."

"You can't raise a child in a _school_," Raunien pressed, ignoring Albus' statement. "It's not right; he needs a proper home, a family …"

"He also needs a place where he can't be reached by Dark wizards, Ada. And since when have you been so concerned about what's best for him?"

"He's Lily's child," Raunien stated as if that explained everything.

"He's twelve years old, Raunien. He's nearly a teenager. He lives at Hogwarts most of the year anyway."

"Twelve is not _that_ old -"

"Not to you maybe, but Harry's mortal," Minerva said quietly.

Raunien looked as if he was going to retort, before biting back whatever he was going to say and vanished.

Albus sighed. "As if my life wasn't complicated enough, now Ada's acting stranger than ever."

"He didn't even comment on the fact that I was in your rooms," Minerva murmured. "Albus, when are you going to tell him?"

"Not yet. I want to know why he's been so different ever since he was released … Besides, I need to get back to Harry." Albus kissed Minerva on her cheek and vanished in the same way Raunien had.

Minerva shook her head. Those two were impossible. Still, at least Albus hadn't been biting Raunien's head off, and Raunien hadn't acted coldly to her … That was too bonuses.

-----

Harry was still asleep. Albus checked his temperature before settling down with a book from Harry's room. He sat in the living-room with a mug of cocoa and the window open a little to let in a light breeze.

The book was one of Muggle fairy-tales. It looked fairly old, and inside the cover in miniscule but shaky script were the words _Thes book bellongs too Harry Poter_. It looked as if later Dudley had scribbled over it in crayon in an attempt to rid Harry of book ownership. Albus sighed.

The first story was the one of Cinderella. Albus smiled and began to read, subconsciously noting that he hadn't indulged in fairy tales since he was about nine and he rather missed them.

-----

A small girl, no more than two, was bouncing on her bed. The room was decorated ornately in a nursery style, the walls painted with mythical creatures and bright patchwork blankets over the toddler-size four-poster. She had intelligent grey eyes, a mop of dark red-blonde curls, and her ears were a strange shape, sort of pointed.

"_What are you still doing up_?" Raunien stood by the door, watching her in amusement. "_You should be in bed, young lady_."

He spoke in a strange tongue, the words flowing easily. The girl cried "Adi!" before hurling herself at him. He laughed and hugged her.

"Come on _hîna_, into bed."

"_You've been away_," she answered in the same language.

"_I know, Lil, but I'm back now_." He kissed her on the top of her head and carried her across the room.

"_Linna_," she commanded.

Raunien cleared his throat and began a lullaby. He sang of distant shores, of white sand and turquoise waves, of dense green jungle, of strong castles and palaces that rose above the tiny villages and towns, and of a family, with a mother and a father and six children – two girls and four boys, the first two being twins – playing merrily all together.

**TBC … **

_**AN:**__ If you know me well then you know I like to see reviews that are informative as well as complimentary. If all else fails you, you should be shooting theories at me (I may well answer them, depending on what they are) – I should have raised enough questions by now. Things you should be thinking about by now may include:  
What's wrong with Harry? (The obvious one)  
Who the heck is Raunien and what does "Ada" (and "Adi") mean?  
Exactly what is going on between our dear Albus and Minerva?  
And so on. You get the picture.__  
__FYI,__ 'Ada' is pronounced 'ah-dah' … and it's not a name.  
For those who like to know beforehand, this fic will be a rewrite of Chamber of Secrets, the next in the series will be Prisoner of Azkaban, and so on. At the moment I have ideas up to and including Book Six/Fic Five (I'm not including HBP). I may do a Book Seven/Fic Six, I don't know, it depends how the previous one ends up. But I think there will only be five fics. Five to me is what seven is to JKR. It's my personal magic number._

**Review Responses:**

Thanks to:

**phoenix  
kittyrunner  
Rhetorical-Ducky  
Obsidian-Dragon-Phoenix  
rosiegirl  
ImSoMMAD  
adge9631  
Crazy-Physco**

for reviewing


	3. Life, the Universe, and Everything

**Summary:** Harry's having an interesting summer. Even after visits from Dobby, falling ill, finding a family, moving house and being friendly to Snape of all people, it's nothing compared to what his second year of Hogwarts has in store for him. Who's opening the Chamber of Secrets this time around? What do his nightmares of falling out of windows mean? And is his brother really being too protective? Not a Severitus/Sevitus but inspired by some of the plots.

**Disclaimer:** JKR's. (sighs) Except the OCs.

**Author's Notes:** Only two people have worked out who Raunien is so far – that's two more than I expected! Keep guessing, people.  
I am on holiday at the mo and intend to finish off the next EaGL chapter once I'm back on my own computer.  
I am so glad I thought to bring my Tubular Bells CD on hols with me. It was responsible for EaGL's legendary 28-page chapter 5 and always helps the words flow._  
_  
-----

**Chapter Three: Life, the Universe, and Everything**

"A house-elf?" Dumbledore repeated, for the first time since Harry had known him looking surprised.

"Yep." Harry threw the old comic aside. "A real, live house-elf named Dobby. Bat ears, long nose, wears a pillowcase, has a nasty habit of banging his head against the wall. You know him?"

It was nearing five days since Dumbledore had first appeared in Number Four, and so far he hadn't shown any sign of leaving. Harry found he was grateful. The Dursleys had taken off somewhere – Dumbledore had refused to tell him what he did to make them go, and Harry had a suspicion it wasn't anything pleasant – and so it was just the two of them in the house. Still feeling ill most of the time, but not as much now, Harry was spending half the day in bed while Dumbledore took care of food, did paperwork, read his way through all the books in Harry's old bedroom and generally looked after him. He'd felt awkward about it at first – he'd really only spoken to Dumbledore properly twice before now – but found that he enjoyed his company. Even so, it had still taken him till now to tell him why he'd been locked in the smallest bedroom with a cat-flap in the door and bars on the window.

"The name rings a bell," Dumbledore said slowly, "but I'm pretty sure it's not a Hogwarts employee."

It was Harry's turn to be surprised. "Hogwarts has house-elves?" Dumbledore nodded. "I didn't know. Anyway, he doesn't work at Hogwarts, he told me he works for a family. Didn't say who though."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "It shouldn't be too difficult to find out who he works for. What exactly did he tell you?"

Harry recounted the tale of the violet pudding.

"He told you not to go back to Hogwarts?"

"He said I'd be in danger. He said – what was it? – terrible things were going to happen this year and I _must not_ be there when they happen."

Dumbledore looked concerned. "Well, either his owners sent him to do this as a joke or trick – or …"

"Or I really am in danger? But Dobby said it was nothing to do with Voldemort."

Dumbledore paused. "What were his exact words?"

"'Not _You-Know-Who_'. He put emphasis on 'You-Know-Who'. As if it was some sort of hint."

"Did he now?" Suddenly Dumbledore looked worried. "Oh dear."

"What?"

"Well, he could have been referring to what Voldemort _used_ to be known by …"

-----

Minerva lay down her towel on the edge of the lake and cast a glamour spell around the area. Any stray students walking by would just see Professor Kettleburn tending to the Giant Squid. Everyone knew to steer clear when that happened. She tested the water with her bare toe. It was cold, but not icy. Perfect. In one movement she disposed of her robes and slid into the water.

She often came down here alone, occasionally with Albus, but he was more of a land person. Being a feline Animagus, many people were surprised at the fact that she loved the water; but it was only natural to her – one of the many traits passed down to her from her ancestors. Minerva disliked most parts of her heritage, but being amphibious was something she couldn't imagine living without.

As she swam, she thought about life, the universe and everything. Harry was foremost in her mind: in just a year, he'd wormed his way into the hearts of most of the Hogwarts staff and she was anxious to think what arrangements Albus could come up with. He was such a sweet boy, always polite, with a distinct lack of self-confidence that was now explained. Minerva had spotted it right from the start, and it was that more than his talent that made her give him the Quidditch position. It had certainly proved to be good for him (besides Quirrell's attempt on his life, but thanks to Severus that hadn't turned out too badly). Harry's eyes – so much like Lily's – were visibly haunted and had touched her in a way she couldn't put into words. In a way, she wasn't surprised Severus behaved so badly towards him – the effect of those eyes combined with James' face must be so hard to endure.

That was a thought. Minerva paused. She hoped Albus wasn't thinking of sending Harry to live with Severus. It _could_ work, she mused, but more likely than not it would end in disaster with Harry hurt and Severus withdrawing further from the world. If the two were ever to strike up a relationship it would have to be slow, not forced.

Who else was there? Perhaps Raunien. Minerva laughed out loud and accidentally swallowed a mouthful of water. Her head breaking the surface, she trod water for a moment. Albus would never agree to Raunien, but it was worth a try.

Minerva couldn't think of anyone else. All Lily's old friends were dead. Granted, Remus was alive and not imprisoned, but the law wouldn't let him be a legal guardian and with his condition, it wasn't a good idea. She sighed. Perhaps she could talk Albus into taking Harry in themselves, if there was nothing else. But as much as she liked him, she couldn't help that it would be awkward if he lived with them.

Her thoughts strayed from Harry to Raunien. He'd been acting so strange recently, as if there was something he wanted to tell but couldn't work up the courage to. He'd also taken to dropping into Hogwarts frequently … but not once since he'd moved into his old house again had he asked Albus if he wanted to go round. Minerva couldn't remember Aberforth ever mentioning having been there either. Was there something Raunien was hiding?

_Oh, don't be silly!_ she scolded. _Just because You-Know-Who managed to get into Hogwarts inside a colleague's head doesn't mean everyone is full of secrets._

She wondered how Raunien would take the news of their engagement. Albus had wanted to keep their relationship as far away from Raunien as possible, something that greatly frustrated Minerva. Raunien was family. If Albus had admitted the seriousness of their relationship to him before, he wouldn't have this problem now. Albus and Raunien's relationship was rocky enough without this inevitable row adding to the weight. For the hundredth time, Minerva wished her heritage was different.

-----

Harry was asleep again. Albus had read his way through all the books in the house. The Dursleys still had not returned. He amused himself for a while, thinking of all the things he could do to them if he allowed himself, but became bored after a while. He thought briefly about collecting some paperwork from downstairs, but dismissed it. Instead he ran his conversation with Harry through his head again.

He was worried, he admitted. Voldemort had got into the school undetected already last year; if Dobby was genuine then they had a huge problem coming up. On the plus side, at least he'd been forewarned.

Albus looked over at Harry's sleeping form and sighed. Perhaps he shouldn't have told him about Tom Riddle. The thought that Voldemort could again be infiltrating Hogwarts seemed to have disturbed him: although he wasn't restless, there was something close to anxiety on his face.

A sudden noise from downstairs made Albus jump a mile. Were the Dursleys back? His hand closed on his wand. If they'd managed to get rid of the fleas, there was no guarantee that they would not receive another well-earned 'gift' – perhaps wasps? Albus made his way slowly down the stairs, listening for voices, but none came. Entering the kitchen, he thought it was empty until he spotted a tabby cat sniffing at a box of spilt breakfast cereal under the sink.

"Oh, Minerva," he sighed, lowering his wand, "it's you."

The cat meowed and transformed back, hitting her head hard above her. "OUCH!"

Albus couldn't help but grin as he held out a hand and pulled her out from under the sink. "What are you doing here?"

Minerva rubbed her head with one hand, the other on her hip in a gesture Albus recognised as lecture preparation. "I want to talk to you. Harry -"

"Is upstairs asleep," Albus cut her off. "And yes, he's getting better. I need to talk to you, Minerva …" He quickly recounted what Harry had told him about Dobby's message. "What do you think?"

Minerva had paled considerably during the short explanation. For a moment she didn't speak. She turned to look unseeingly out of the window, thinking.

"Albus, remember a few months ago I was saying it was fifty years since I left school?"

"Yes …"

"Well … you remember what happened the year after I left, don't you?"

Albus remained silent.

"The Chamber of Secrets." Minerva turned back to him. "It's been fifty years. What if Tom … what if he found a way to open it later, without having to go back into the school?"

"But … why wait fifty years? I don't know … I agree with you, it can't be a coincidence …"

Five minutes later, Albus and Minerva, now sitting at the kitchen table, had lapsed into silence. Together they had agreed that the Chamber of Secrets was the most likely possibility but they had no idea how to progress from there. The idea of the Chamber reopening was a horror neither of them felt able to express in words. If it hadn't been for the unexpected interruption, the silence might have stretched a lot longer.

"Professor McGonagall?" a small, surprised voice said. "What are you doing here?"

Both of them jumped and looked up. Harry was standing in the hallway, pale and clutching the end of the banister, looking shaky on his feet. He was still in his oversized pyjamas and Albus reminded himself he was going to buy some new ones for him.

"Mr Potter." Minerva stood up quickly and Albus followed suit. "How are you feeling?"

Harry shrugged. "Not too bad." He coughed, swaying slightly, and Albus was by his side like a shot.

"Easy. Here." Albus guided Harry into the kitchen and sat him down at the table. "Professor McGonagall and I were discussing you future living arrangements."

Harry blinked. "Future what?"

"Living arrangements." Minerva had adopted her professional tone. Albus had to agree it would probably help Harry feel less uncomfortable. "Professor Dumbledore has informed me that he considers your – er – current residence less than satisfactory."

Harry seemed to squirm, but something resembling hope appeared in his eyes. "What does that mean, Professor?"

"It means, that – providing, of course, you have no objections -" Albus didn't think that would be a problem "- that you can be moved to another home."

There was no doubt about it this time – Harry's embarrassment about his home life seemed squashed by hope arising in his eyes.

"However -" Albus saw Harry's face fall "-with you, I'm afraid, things are a little more complicated … After last term, I'm sure you'll agree, that with You-Know-Who … well … you can't stay just anywhere, we need to take precautions."

Harry considered. "Couldn't I just stay at Hogwarts, Professor?"

Albus and Minerva exchanged glances. There were a hundred and one reasons why this would not be a good idea under the circumstances – under any circumstances – but now didn't seem like a good time to go into them. Besides the Chamber of Secrets needing looking into, rules about student boarding and staffing, there were the complications with the blood wards and the reluctance to let Harry bring himself up as opposed to a proper home with someone who cared for him. Right then, Harry looked ready to fall asleep on his feet, and was as pale as when Albus had rescued him from Quirrell and Voldemort last term.

"We'll see," Albus said finally. "But it still needs a lot of discussion; and what you need right now is sleep. We can talk about this later."

"I've just been sleeping."

That was true, but it didn't alter the fact that Harry was obviously still exhausted. After a lot of protests, Albus finally managed to convince him to go back upstairs and go back to bed. Minerva watched him go.

"Getting better, Albus?"

"Two days ago he could barely lift his head off the pillow," Albus said defensively. "Never let it be said that I didn't inherit Ada's Healing skills, even if his parenting ones left a lot to be desired."

"Albus."

"Yes?"

"About that … we need to talk."

Albus sighed. "Not now, Minerva. Can we save that until Harry's sorted out?"

"I was talking about him _and_ Harry. Why don't you ask Raunien if he wants to let Harry stay with him? He was a close friend of Lily's, Harry would like it."

Albus sighed. "Ada's magic won't work on Harry … not unless there's something he didn't tell me about him and Lily …"

"Albus! You shouldn't joke about things like that!"

He laughed. "I know, I know; but still, can you imagine the look on his face?"

"Who, Raunien or Harry?"

"Either. And besides, Lily always said she and James were just friends …"

"Albus, rather than making light of a habit of Raunien's you normally condemn him for, can you please stick to the subject at hand? What are we going to do with Harry?"

Albus stopped chuckling. "Sorry. I'm being serious now." Minerva rolled her eyes. "Well, I could talk to Severus …"

"No."

"But -"

"_No_."

**TBC …**

Next chapter: We see the Weasleys again! And more Raunien/Ada

**Review Responses  
**  
**Rhetorical-Ducky:** An original character. Obviously. You'll get a proper answer soon enough.

**teddylonglong:** The explanation will come … soon … two people have already got part of it …

**adge9631:** Well, I can't tell you who he is yet … Albus often bites his head off because, as I (or rather Minerva) said in this chapter, they have a very rocky relationship. And I can tell you he knows Lily from the old Order.

**ChipmonkOnSpeed:** That and the fact that he looks like Legolas. Well done for figuring the meaning of the word out. Now you can go through all the reasons why a person might be called "Father" and pick which you think is the most likely … And you'll have the answer … Good luck …


End file.
